


Bad Guys

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who are the bad guys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Guys

There aren't any good guys in this world, not since Blake and Cally left. And Blake wasn't all that good those last few months on _Liberator_, what with his unholy obsession about Star One and its destruction.

I don't like to think about Cally. She was the kindest person I ever knew, a real friend. She actually liked me--me, the local thief and drunk. Course, I never stole anything from her and she wouldn't let me drink all that much--maybe her only fault. Oh, yeah, and she was kind of gung-ho about fighting the Federation, but that's cause they'd killed her people. Besides, she always kept things in perspective.

Tarrant, on the other hand, is a tried and true pain in the ass, a self-important know-it-all who never knows when to shut up or fess up. He thinks he has life sussed when he's actually about as clueless as it's possible to be where people are concerned. I really don't like the man. Of course, he isn't very fond of me, either. Did I mention he also has rotten taste?

Now, the girls aren't really bad--I guess you'd say they're kind of neutral. Dayna's young, which is bad enough, but she's also bloody enthusiastic about shooting people and blowing up things. I don't like guns, and I like bombs even less. They have a way of drawing the attention of the kind that can get us all killed, not just her. She's always going on about what a coward I am because I don't want to get my head blown off. I call it just being smart.

I don't know what to think of Soolin--she's pretty and smart, but also cold and heartless. I know I'm not anxious to make her mad at me. Being a hired gun is what she's good at and I don't know why she joined up with us. Seems to me she'd have a lot better odds surviving on her own, but then so would I. But if this is better than being alone, her life up 'til now must have been really bad.

And then there's Avon. What to say? He's always been on the mean side, just seemed to come natural to him to treat everybody he knows like they're two step above barking. Guess it comes with the territory, being a genius and all, but you'd think he'd be nice to someone if for no other reason than to have somebody to cover his back. I mean, he wasn't even nice to Blake and he loved him. Oh, yes, it was love, all right, even though you'd never dare say anything about it, not if you wanted to keep yourself in one piece. And since Blake disappeared, Avon's worse than ever. Not only is he mean, he's almost cruel. I keep thinking he's gonna kill one of us. I wouldn't be at all surprised to wake up one day and find he's shoved Tarrant out an airlock. No great loss, but not very comforting, all the same.

Things weren't so bad when we began. I really thought of everyone on _Liberator_ as a friend. The bad guys were all on the other side. But now, I don't know, I really don't know who to trust, or if I should trust anyone at all. Cally said you could never be betrayed, only mistaken. But nowadays that kind of mistake could cost you your life.


End file.
